Lou Kamaka
Lou Kamaka is a former member of the Ghost Smashers and currently works as one of the Chicago Ghostbusters. History Lou Kamaka moved from Hawaii to New York and found occasional work modeling. During a photo shoot, the photographer went off on a rant near a cache of Psychomagnotheric Slime and triggered a spectral event. Lou punched the ghost. Years later, while he was putting together an ad campaign for the Ghost Smashers, Ron Alexander heard about Lou Kamaka and the incident. He met with Lou as potential model for the ads but wound up hiring her as a Ghost Smasher instead. TomWaltz Tweet 5/29/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "LOU KAMAKA came to New York from the state of Hawaii, and found occasional work modeling. On one particular shoot, the photographer went off on a rant near a cache of mood slime and caused a spectral event. Lou punched the ghost, and that's the kind of thing people remember. Years later, when RON ALEXANDER was looking to put together an ad campaign for his GHOST SMASHERS, he was told about Lou. He met with her as a potential model for the ads and wound up hiring her instead." She was present with the others when the group made their debut atomizing the Phantom of the Opera. In November, Lou was given a Proton Pack in the battle against the Megaspook. After the Megaspook was defeated, Lou went off for a drink with Peter Venkman and Dani Shpak. Lou was hired by the Ghostbusters to help with the Hart Island incident. After Ray came out of a trance, Lou reminded him he was talking about the Blood Rain, Tiamat and Robert Johnson's Crossroads. After Ray continued and quickly went through the history of Hart Island, Lou snorted after Dani retorted he remembered all that and not her and Dani's names. After the Hart Island battle, the Chicago Ghostbusters were called back to Chicago to deal with the ghosts of slaughtered cows from the stockyards of decades past who were running through the Magnificent Mile and goring the tourists. Dani and Lou were hired by and joined the Chicago Ghostbusters. They were able to trace and neutralize the source of the haunting before anyone was seriously hurt but the Chicago River burned for three days afterward. On September 14, Lou was part of the back up personnel assigned to help Special Agent Melanie Ortiz in St. Louis, Missouri. After Hedylogos' Compliment Sprites told enthralled citizens the Ghostbusters were in love with them, a small riot broke out. Lou commandeered a police cruiser and lured the thralls away from Hedylogos' influence by promising them "as many Ghostbusters as they could get their hands on." Once out of the influence zone, they peacefully dispersed. The others were free to directly attack and trap Hedylogos. Lou was contracted by Special Agent Melnaie Ortiz to investigate The Alamo on October 2 and deal with the Alamo Ghost. On October 30, Lou, Dani, and Ron were contracted by Melanie for a case on Highway 287 to catch Edward Quinn and Ghost Buffalo. Lou and the rest of the Chicago Ghostbusters went with Kylie Griffin to Japan to search for the Map to Nikulausson's Tomb and ended up fending off a horde of Yurei with Ron and Dani. The Chicago Ghostbusters were hired by The Trask Hotel. As they emerged from Ecto-15, ominous looking clouds unleashed a flash of lightning. Lou wasn't happy about another storm and reiterated she hated the Midwest. The team split up into pairs and searched the tenth floor for a mean ghost. Lou was paired up with Ron. She wasn't happy with having to figure out which ghost at the hotel was mean. Ron expedited their search with his new Ghost Attractant spray. She was immediately grossed out by the smell. Lou reminded Ron he was a mediocre engineer, not a mediocre biochemist. Whether it was the spray or coincidence, the Killer appeared to them. After it produced knives, Lou rescinded her complaint about figuring out which ghost was the mean one. Rookie and Dani rejoined them and trapped the ghost. Lou informed Ron if he ever used the attractant again, she would shoot him and make it look like an accident. On August 14, Lou was contracted, along with Dani and Ron, by Melanie to work a rapidly escalating situation in Las Vegas. They were tasked with drawing away the hordes of ghosts lured to Vegas by the inciting entity Ethan Kaine. After Ray and Melanie severed Kaine's connection to the River of Slime under Vegas, Lou and Dani trapped Kaine. Lou helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island weeks away from Halloween. Egon Spengler asked the rest of the Chicago Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. While the Ghostbusters were preoccupied with finding and recapturing the ghosts missing from their Containment Unit, a P.K.E. spike near the George Washington Bridge went unnoticed and a Doom Ghost manifested then enveloped the area in a purple fog. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz borrowed Winston Zeddemore, Jillian Holtzmann, Rookie, Dani, and Lou for the case. Dani picked up two readings with Holtzmann's P.K.E. Meter. Rookie verified with his meter. Holtzmann suggested splitting up and chose Lou and Dani for her team. She wanted to go west. Lou pointed out west would take them right into the Hudson River. Holtzmann was the first to sight the ghost and fired but it receded and the Proton Stream passed harmlessly through a hole in the fog. Lou and Dani found Holtzmann but panicked and Lou asked where the ghost was. Holtzmann yelled back they had equipment to track it themselves. The ghost formed tentacles and held Dani and Lou in midair. Holtzmann attacked it with the Proton Glove but it vanished again. It whacked them with a tentacle soon after. Melanie, Rookie, and Winston provided cover fire but the ghost vanished again. Lou yelled at Rookie for letting it get away. Winston joked Ron's personality was contagious. Holtzmann realized the fog was the ghost and broke into the Lighthouse. She activated the searchlight and fog horn. Holtzmann's theory was correct and the ghost revealed its true form after its senses were rattled. They soon trapped it. The Chicago Ghostbusters volunteered to monitor the Containment Unit just in case anymore ghosts escaped while the other teams jumped to other dimensions in search of the missing ghosts. On November 9, Lou was contracted with Dani to work a case with Melanie in Hollywood. In the first encounter with The Fayne Sisters, they failed to identify them when asked and were knocked down with telekinesis. Two days later, on November 11, they were able to trap the ghosts after Lou couldn't name the one movie in their resume. They went to Mount Lee to verify that the flaming "LAND" letters had dissipated after the sisters were trapped. On December 1, Ron and Lou provided back up for Melanie at the Fairlawn Mansion after the Skinless Man moved it six miles from Superior, Wisconsin to Duluth, Minnesota. When a second set of P.K.E. readings was detected, Lou suggested the Servant Girl Ghost was a target like a similar situation they encountered in the Trask Hotel case. Once they found the Skinless Man in the middle of strangling the Servant Girl Ghost, Ron's abrasive personality proved useful in trapping the Skinless Man. Lou asked the girl if that was her husband. She nodded and whispered a thank you to them then vanished. Trivia *Lou Kamaka is visually based on Halle Berry. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/19/12 *Lou is, in part, named after Luis Antonio Delgado. erikburnham Tweet 3/9/18 *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Lou's photo is above Janine. *On the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, Lou makes a cameo. *Lou's biography in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 revealed she is Hawaiian, a champion tri-athlete, and a bit of a jerk. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Lou appears below Rookie and Ron. *Lou appears on the 15th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on April 10, 2018, which featured the Chicago Ghostbusters. TomWaltz Tweet 4/10/18 *Lou's bio on the 29th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card notes she is naturally competitive, more than a little combative, loves the spotlight, and uses her very public job to actively seek endorsement deals for herself. TomWaltz Tweet 5/29/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Lou is naturally competitive and more than a little combative -- traits that actually tend to help her as a ghostbuster. She loves the spotlight, and uses her very public job to actively seek endorsement deals for herself." *Lou was alluded to in Rookie's bio in the 30th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on May 31, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/31/18 *On page 9 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, Holtzmann refers to Lou and Dani as Daphne and Velma, two of the lead characters from "Scooby-Doo". *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Lou is featured. *Lou appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 **Volume Two ***Issue #9 ****Ray alludes to Lou on page 7. Ray Stantz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9" (2013) (Comic p.7). Ray says: "... We could always call Jenny. Her and the others." ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #20 ****Regular Cover ****Mentioned on page 23 **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #2 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #3 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #5 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #9 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****Haunted America Case File only **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Second City Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 References Gallery LouKamaka01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13 LouKamaka05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #14 LouKamaka02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #15 LouKamaka03.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 LouKamaka04.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 LouKamakaIDWV2Issue13RI.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 Cover RI LouKamaka08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 LouKamaka07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 LouKamakaInternational3SubscriptionCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #3 subscription cover LouKamaka09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 LouKamaka10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 LouKamaka11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 LouKamaka12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 LouKamaka13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 LouKamaka14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 LouKamaka15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EgonEGBIDW101Issue5.jpg|As seen on Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCard15ChicagoGB.jpg|As seen on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #15, 4/10/18 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo29LouKamaka.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #29 5/29/18 LouKamaka16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 LouKamaka17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 LouKamaka18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 LouKamaka19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 LouKamakaCrossingOverIssue4CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 KennerIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverB02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover B Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters